


Chat's Pajamas

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardrien, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SADrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: This is for day 8 of my ML WIP-Completion December, and it concludes the BAMF Marinette story arc (at #13, which seems right).This has been the planned ending point since I wrote #2, and it's influenced by Yasmin F's often uncredited and duplicated"How to Care for a Sad Person."





	Chat's Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 8 of my ML WIP-Completion December, and it concludes the BAMF Marinette story arc (at #13, which seems right).
> 
> This has been the planned ending point since I wrote #2, and it's influenced by Yasmin F's often uncredited and duplicated ["How to Care for a Sad Person."](https://www.facebook.com/pg/webtoonfreshmen/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1102012389849444)

Chat Noir bounded over rooftops, pushing himself to move just a little faster than usual. He was invited, he reminded himself.  He was welcome. In either form. He landed on Marinette's balcony and was halfway to knocking on her skylight when he froze. What was he doing?  She didn't need to put up with him and his ridiculous baggage. Having her near, and being on the receiving end of her firm but gentle guidance had made him feel so much better in general. It was pretty rude to encroach beyond that, really.

Before he could flee unnoticed, the skylight raised up and his princess peeked out. "Hey Kitty," she said brightly.  "Whatchya doing out here? I told you the chat flap was open."

Her new name for her skylight lit a spark of happiness in his chest, and even without night vision she could probably see the blush in his face. "Sorry.  I… I probably shouldn't be bothering you tonight."

"Come in," she said. "Please?"

The appeal in her voice overrode the logic he was using to talk her into sending him away. He lurched forward and dove headfirst through the skylight onto her bed, nearly taking her down with him in his haste. Her room smelled so nice, just like her, warm and comforting. His own room stank of isolation with hints of cheese. Remembering that she'd been given a catnip plant recently, he raised his head and searched for it.  He did  **not** want to repeat that experience.

"What are you afraid of?" Marinette asked sitting beside him and tentatively reaching over to touch his hair.

"That  **plant** ," he hissed.  "Is it in here?"

She giggled. "No, Kitty.  I got rid of it."

He relaxed with her words and the scrape of her fingernails against his scalp.

"I wanted to make sure my home is a safe place for you, whenever you come by." She was too good and sweet.  How could such a precious little muffin be so kick ass? How? 

It seemed impossible, but he'd seen it.  He knew better. "Thank you," he murmured.

"What do you need tonight?" she asked.  "You were vague and all over the place when you texted."

It was true.  He wanted to ask for her help, her company, but he felt like he was eating too much into her time as it was.  And this evening he'd learned that his father had sent Nathalie over with a job offer, as Adrien's handler, no less. The photos from his awful recent shoot were so good, his father wanted her directing Adrien for future shoots and runway events. 

"I'm too clingy and needy."  He turned away so she wouldn't see him sulking.

She ran her hand down the back of his head to pat him on the shoulder.  Sighing she climbed down into her room. "You're a little needy, but that's because you aren't getting what you need, what you deserve at home. I promise it's not too much."

"Really?" he asked, his voice muffled in her blankets. "You're not just saying that so I don't feel awful and get akumatized, and have to have my miraculous taken away because I'm not to be trusted, and the only time I'll ever be allowed out of the house will be for photoshoots, and I'll lose all my friends--" 

"Stop," she said, her firm voice cutting through the panic.

He obeyed, of course, feeling just a touch better from that.

"I promise, I'm not just humoring you," she insisted.  "Now come down here and talk with me."

He slowly crawled off the bed, feeling like an ooze monster the way he slithered.

"I'm worried about you," she said, when he was about halfway to her.  "You're not eating enough and you're far too busy for your own good, and I blame your father for all of that."  He could hear the scowl in her voice, and it cheered him up too. "But something is clearly bothering you, and I want to help."

He made it to the chaise, where he flopped his body, vaguely aware that he had managed to pose while doing so.

"Do you want to be Chat Noir or Adrien right now?" she asked.

He shrugged.  He was the same person either way.

"If you truly don't have a preference…" She hesitated, waiting for another shrug. "Transform for me."

"Plagg, claws in," he muttered.

"Hello Plagg," she said happily.  "Tikki is in her hideout. She can get you cheese."  When his kwami had darted off, she turned her attention to him. "You look sad." She got out of her chair so she could come over and brush his cheek with light fingers.

He nodded.

"You're sad?" she asked.  "Any reason, or just that stupid sneaky sadness that jumps you when you aren't expecting it?"

He gave her a half smile. "The second. Though there are probably lots of reasons."  One of the biggest advantages of accidentally outing his secret identity, and then learning hers, was that he could talk to her normally again.  It was a relief to not be a blathering idiot during weightlifting on Tuesday with Mari and Kim.

She looked him over, and somehow it felt completely different from when his father did the same thing.  "I think you need snuggles," she finally said with a curt nod. She yanked a blanket off the foot of the chaise, laying it out over the floor.  Then she returned to his side and scooped him up in that way that was becoming entirely too familiar. "Step three, lay sad person on blanket," she said quietly.

He was a little surprised when she rolled him up in the blanket, like the world's largest suhsi.  But there was something nice about being so snugly wrapped. "Hmmmm," he hummed. "This is good."

Marinette giggled.  "It's going to get better.  Try not to squeal too loudly," she cautioned.

"What do you- meep!" he squeaked as she hefted him over her shoulder.  He had a fantastic view of the floor, her heels, and her cute butt as she lugged him back up onto her bed. "How," he wheezed.  "How do you even do this?" She was too amazing.

She beamed as she settled him on her bed, fluffing the pillows behind him. "It's a state of mind," she said with a shrug.  "You're also at least two sacks of flour short of what you should weigh." She scurried down the ladder. "Hold tight. I'll be right back."

She clattered downstairs from her room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Marinette's enthusiasm and obvious affection for him was already melting away the self doubt and uncertainty that had been eating away at him since early afternoon. Just being in the mansion did something to him, he realized, and being here countered it.

Marinette was back then, bounding up to her bed with a plate of snacks and a closed cup with a built in straw.  She retrieved her laptop and somehow managed to squeeze herself between him and the pillows, so he was bracketed between her legs and arms in a passive sort of continuous hug.  With one arm, she awkwardly snatched up her laptop, settling it over his thighs. She mistyped several times as she peeked under his arm to navigate toward a streaming service and the film Whisper of the Heart.

As the opening song started up, a chocolate tartlet was raised to gently tap his lips.

He took a bite, humming happily.  It was one of his favorite treats.

When the pastry was gone, she lifted the cup's straw to his mouth.  "Need you to stay hydrated. Being sad can dehydrate you."

He took a sip of milk.  When the cup was set aside, her hand went into his hair, giving him a delightful scalp massage. He felt himself relax against her, content in this moment.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked.

He pressed his head into her hands a bit. "Yeah. You're amazing." He let out a happy sigh, knowing he'd be purring if he were in the suit. 

"Good. Now next time you're feeling down, just come to me, and I'll wrap you up into a nice purrito again." 

He giggled at the name. "Purrito?"

"Yes." She leaned forward and he was relatively certain she'd kissed him on the head, which totally shut down his higher brain functions again.  "It's where my kitty goes when he's sad or he needs cuddles," she said, as if stating a well-known fact.

"Your…" He coughed to clear his throat. " **Your** cat?" His heart felt like it was trying to knock its way out of his chest. He tipped his head way back to look up at her.

"Yes," she said, her cheeks going lightly pink. "If you want to be, that is."

He closed his eyes and sighed, finally feeling balanced for the first time since Marinette had rescued him as Chat Noir.

"Is that a yes?" she asked happily.

"Please, please, please, yes," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat's Pajamas - something neat or desirable
> 
> Apologies for the delay. I wrote this last night and hated it. It didn't fit at all. I spent much of today trying to fix it (and I'm not sure I succeeded, though I hope it's at least satisfying).


End file.
